Moments Of Impact
by TVDEmyPenguin
Summary: Its been 7 years. 7 Years since tears were shed, hearts were broken and lies were told. Everyone grew apart, not being able to forgive or forget. Yet when an letter arrives from an original, or rather a plea for help, will they come to the rescue? Has anything changed? Is love still there? What has the past evil got in store? One moment could change everything for anyone x T/M


"Just forget it Care"

Tylers' impatient voice turned into the familiar monotone buzz as the line disconnected. Caroline held it to her ear for a while, letting the tears she had been holding back fall. When they ceased, she removed her shoes, rolled onto her bed, and lay with her feet in the air. _Why do I always go back to him?_ Her mind wailed. _He doesn't care for me anymore, all he wants is a girl to show off about - I can't go back to him again! _

Climbing into the shower, she let the water run over her body, finding a corner of traquiltiy there somehow. Cold chills raced up and down her body as she reached for a towel. Draping it loosely around her, she opened the bathroom window, breathing in some fresh air. A knock on the door made her jump out of her trance. Carefully wandering out the bathroom, she called:

"Who is it?"

"Just Me Care"

* * *

Elena Gilbert pranced around her room, singing as loudly as she could, just to annoy Elijah. Sure enough, he poked his head round the door, scowling (not unkindly) at his girlfriend. Elena on the other hand was having the time of her life. Considering this was the most expensive hotel that she could think of, Elena was in paradise. The room was huge; it had a big four poster bed in the middle, with white, satin sheets. On the left, next to a pair of French doors, was a red leather loveseat, with a small coffee table in front of it. A 60" Plasma 3D TV was placed on the wall directly opposite the bed, above a glowing fire place.

"Elena please can you turn the racket down ...sweetie?"

Giggling, Elena twirled over to Elijah and wrapped her legs around his waist so she was at eye level with him. She backed him against a wall, giving him gentle kisses.

"I love you" She whispered in his ear, before snuggling into his fuzzy dressing gown.

* * *

Tyler. Cursing herself for not locking the door, she wasn't surprised to see it open in a flash. She wasn't surprised to see him smirking either. She wasn't even surprised to see him a split second later laying on her bed, ignoring the fact he was getting muddy stains all over the bed spread. Self consciously, she tightened her towel around her, shivering.

"What do you want Tyler?"

Ignoring her, he began kicking of his muddy boots, carelessly throwing them on the floor. Carolines anger bubbled, but she tried to stay calm. She asked again, slightly agitated:

"Tyler, what do you want?"

Still acting as if she was invisible, he moved some magazines out the way, and perched himself on her coffee table and tapped his foot against it.  
"Do you have to do that," asked Caroline irritably.  
"Have to do what?" was the reply as he deliberately spilled the crisps over the table, and onto the floor. He looked at her innocently. Rolling her eyes, she slipped some under wear on under her towel, keeping her eyes glued to her boyfriend.

* * *

"Mr Stefan Salvatore? The Boss will see you now"

Gingerly, Stefan made his way over to the door. He paused, thinking over what he was going to say. He had lived here for little over five years, so he knew every person like the back of his hand. He worked as Proofreader, which had seemed a good idea a year ago, but now he was getting restless. This had obviously become apparent, because he had accidentally left some mistakes in a recent article in the newspaper. This had infuriated the boss, leading him to have "a little chat" with Stefan. Even an idiot could work out this was bad news. To make matters worse, his boss was a cold hearted man that disliked Stefan since day one for some reason. Probably because of his brother. Stefan shook this memory off, as he entered the study.

"Mr Salvatore, please sit down. Would you like a drink?"

"Yes please, sir"

"Well the machines over there, get it yourself. A cappuccino for me please."

Cursing, Stefan proceeded over to the coffee machine.

* * *

Bonnie Bennett was curled up reading a book, leaning against the smokey plane window. She hated flying, and now her thoughts to turned to why she was really flying all the way to a place she had ever been too, just for a job? Truth be known, she was the most known and loved reporter/journalist around, and her "enquiring mind, determination and persistent remarks" made sure she always got the story. Turning her head to look out the window, she was surprised to see a beautiful landscape before her. She marveled at the view of the city below and Bonnie was certain she had never seen something so painfully beautiful in her life. Glad it was only 7 O'clock, giving her a good start to the day, she politely asked the man next to her what the time was, just for an excuse to talk to him. He had had a cap pulled down ever since he had boarded the plane, but Bonnie had fallen asleep for most of the journey, so didn't have to chance to talk to him. She was sure she recognised him from somewhere.

* * *

"I came to apologise. My behavior was a bit irrational - you know I could never live without you.."

This did surprise her, however before she could argue, he was in front of her, twiddling with her hair. She sighed, trying to protest. When he backed away again though, she felt alone and shivered again. He reached out and clutched her hands, and spoke softly,

"You know I love you"

Shocked, she looked up at him, her mouth falling open. Had her actually said it? To her? Then her face broke into a forgiving, happy smile, and she flung her arms around him, nearly pushing him onto the floor with the force of her joy. She whispered into his ear apology after apology, as Tyler just held her, smirking to himself.

In the back of Caroline's mind, she knew this wouldn't last, but for now, he's all she had.

* * *

Bonnie asked again, a little more impaitently. The man chuckled, and removed his hat, shaking out some slightly curly. brown hair. Gasping, she wriggled towards the window, glowering.

"How did they let you on?"

"I have my ways, Witchy...or should I call you Judegy? I mean, your saying no one could see me as a kind, respectful young man!"

He winked at her, and moved closer to her. Unable to help herself, she burst out laughing, much to the annoyance of the elderly women in the isle seat.

"I have missed you. You fled away from us, never to return. It was for Stefan and Elena, so they would be happy wasn't it? Your so-"

Bonnie found the man stuffing pretzels into her mouth to stop her speaking. Giggling she muttered:

"You really are a trouble maker, Damon"  
"I try, I try!"

* * *

**Like it? I hope you do, please review, it's my first TVD story :D**


End file.
